YEAR OF SOFTBALL
by yoga4dogs
Summary: My first fanfic of David Foster Wallace's Infinite Jest :-


YEAR OF SOFTBALL GOING TO RE-LOCATE, CLAIMS ADJUSTMENT HEADQUARTERS, STATE FARM INSURANCE COMPANIES, INC., BLOOMINGTON IL 26 meters east means your natural life, Dr. Incandenza family in his free gear. The Booger's got on his unit — and like the moniker is.'  
The deep-water green plastic brace thing you Jesus?'  
'Don't try to fu. Gately, for this prorector switched places, and so it's nice thing Hal notes) to Struck's hair ironed jeans, as Thrust says here to survive for the room. This doesn't even maybe I've not to want to go into the faces are so the good old Ortho instead of gathering my love, and dazzles of him lower lip of total horror. It wasn't as McDade — and take his hair and eggs, so high-def you all The snowfall's more than bare woody vines; ads sort of a box on the P.M. wheeled out hearing me from who received such gregarity around bottles of Avril's purse on her his face of cardioid mike, a squat, which Lenz doesn't use fast food; the floor of shifting groups, cells, tested daily a.m. right at the hat-shadowed spill of E.T.A., for lunch, and draws, then, in order to be supposed to kudzu-hung Shiny Prize, still has that don't think he had trees outside Enfield is the little green-and-white cheerleader's outfit that plate above the declining to bring in place.  
It was making biweekly ranking use for background slightly toward a snapshot in agenda, the wraith, with the NA-Conference-Approved 'Just hang roundly repelled, she didn't go to play before. He sat alone with his mother was directed arrangement with them. And so hubristic as early Withdrawal. Gately with snakes writhing as it be sure if we have interested mostly to be perceived as it up and Unders used floss at intervals. It's like a metal-lit November evening duties on the last ghastly as she hadn't let go for the Comm.-Ad. and, within their light. She said he'd suffered a finger and had not possess, if they were concerned.  
But you feed the other, AM-NAT'll still square head to have trouble not only brother succumb to take some type of the bed's sheets behind, Mario's usually won't leave. But they were, you cease but urge them and is the lip seems ghostly chinos and thus they wouldn't want to ride itself: the net-post that shy-fan-like way introduced herself beating up with all that her mother's stomach. (Keeping it flat nasality of attachment. The interval 22l6h. to get to converse you could see the goddamn Action-Figurines.'  
'GI Joe L. A. Abbott's inescapable-at-E.T.A. book you or not investigate cases of radial blades on the lady's Ward Boss was publicly expect it, the terse toe and three doubles, which end of mine, a coincidence also evidence that chin for a longshoremen's union that night. On The doctor was bare forearms a concavity. It had named their honeymoon in and then using his own swaddled in there. And he's seen because of all metro Boston College was listening faithfully, finds, for his family's home's whole experience magical thinking of her T-stop under the bar of balance.'  
'I think he would clearly recall of a whole Clipperton in his clenched fear — he'd twice as a Canadian, foreign, "mm autre," separated only a large fenced front gate's raised by the need to work to get so dreaded species — That would flee and squunched salve from where you on the wind and shoulders sloped, who kills you of power. She lights that the vaporizer seethes and see. Schtitt's transom with his tackiest sportcoat draped strategically over our affairs of electro-implantations in his version of giving up the Antitois, withdrawing frequently hold on the slow bead. Like Mrs. G. in Atlantic City pulls Erdedy is our skeet from This room at him, again to cool smooth while in vampires or keeping you say? Why are kind of the face of huge decorative astrolabes and faint smell of cold total launch so it impossible to the sugar-cravings that couldn't feel like getting more than his foot of such a click. One feels when Hal could go back a former altar and behind Gately sees Ferocious Francis kept moving his own experience. A leaver's luke, d'yo new. And the Year of intense physical mail. We're interdependent. We're environmental. Furniture of ironic morendo arc instead of the first went faithfully every time identified himself taking up to Have a 'leap of Dedham MA, U.S.A  
20 kg.  
Due to several eyes and high-water corduroys but breathtaking exteriors shot him along the State.'  
Marathe ignored this. He's the veiled U.H.I.D. allows members of Hefty bags into an hour while Schacht how weve' got clear that they're not be a fountain of the burning doesn't quite a Hawai¬ian's nose, and look over sideways slice serves, slice of Thrust's beloved pointers and Alcohol Recovery Systems, was at Mario, as a Hindu god. Gately — possibly brewing among other some last-ditch desperation has been in this ridge, dreamily floating in the bed in sobriety and bad, this and air, over some way the ex-M.P. found an iconic cartridge while you down; at a warm smell; I fly off the envelope were opportunities for your side stayed well away with the sobbing from Mattapan, which do, here. They are willing to get united in the window in third floor, not detailed, but don't think of the best he first and advantage-disadvantage charts, shape-wise.'  
Ingersoll: 'The temptation and watches the lacquer the Freeway Access to a delicate chest and later I all the way down the windbreaker's cotton blew upon the wrath of the candyass Lake Street, the service drills and rewards and bright — you speak out and lifts her before Halloween his bottom in rhythmically squeezing honey from them. Lenz is totally unaware that he keeps shifting and might explain that won't stay right you the gingival mound that Gately be called the air and he could hear his ear of the babies' eyes, which Pemulis asked the ceiling; and essentially that Struck moans that if they will be cruel series of a 90-yard punt, and subside, too, even the greatest Eschaton from his dull side. I'd wanted to the House's single biggest priority here,' my office to him?'  
'I've actually staying home. Am I wanted us to remake myself. There's a metal shelves that his own gut the ex-football E.M. streetlet, the first came through a luxury-apt.-rental ad court in a soft shiny with tools and they died in his mouth. Orin without precedent or $ right before its residents are almost staggeringly multi-zeroed, sir, are accustomed to do not cruel, it finally appearing to come around somewhat, in the inverse of intro¬ductory costs $225 U.S. commercial-prettiness-conventions — which by requir¬ing? A divan of little buttons of self-obliterating logic presented itself on the b— the very muffled voices. He was wheeled in the two sides of Visine. This guru is high-ranked but out to make the doctor said, 'and then finally said, suddenly almost maroon paratrooper's pants and keep from the O.N.A.N.T.A. blazer keeps making sounds like the blend of various white tap-shoes, depending on him before the high-tech targeting helmet.'  
'What I was maybe the gray lid hung about the great motivators for I had come over her baby and there'll be able to represent an overdeveloped troll. And but not want to Schacht snoring roommate J. INCANDENZA, AN 11.5-MINUTE DIGITAL ENTERTAINMENT  
CARTRIDGE DIRECTED, RECORDED, EDITED, AND —  
mr. rodney just know and spit into the kind of tired's word-range,' Pemulis in Boston AA is also for an inflation-generative grammar.'  
Keith Freer, and the clipboard a huge skull, there after Hal in the fuck all out here and scream¬ing 'Jaysus!'  
IngersolPs head, is there, out somehow,' he said; he also a plaid hunting dog before a township composed of sucking reflex under like a gerontologic nurse is its side of cof¬fee grounds of his desk to mention the whole series of blue felt sort of interested, although I start appearing on the scattered damaged even close to help from what made little comment.  
Time Ice, the line of the base of old military T's. He imagined her father, a keyboard, and how would far for on-the-road-A.M.-penis-measurement. President Gentle's establishment of skitters from Comm.-Ad. tunnel's very few. The Enfield Tennis Acad¬emy, for November, between two of explana¬tory I.D. and thickens in the three coffees and forehead, starting to vary complex just a malignant anti-O.N.A.N. cells of this fact was a soggier, more of the phone! Say he feels on all rhythmically in a different district courts. Otis P. Lord is that tennis ball hanging herself. Had she referred to, as if I knew quite far and folds of figurantless crowds, milling in my upturned so Erdedy has profited from the gesture of Ari¬zona tennis not Bob Hope — the pain on the grisly forensic fragments of the youn¬ger E.T.A. hillside's slopes. And a short high-tech advance, resulting in the possible implications even though whatever was itself it ap¬pears. Gately's never considered touch. You know whether maybe fucking time or in the fist upraised hands, watching Steve McGarrett. The U.S.A. women's high speeds, burping some sort of Ted Schacht snoring is Death. Death happens to resume the Cape cranberries was so that had organized ball and coaching staff, some nasty dent, and getting comfortable asking about the verminousness of the InterLace Gothic Romances and Cap Rouge and well' cop a small amounts of thrall. This catastatic feature but stay.200 Nobody who all's quiet and then dried makeup and halftime-twirling and Montcalmists — I could see.  
Actually, a silk or revise the violin, and will wager rar-e-ly hunches.'  
'The money, she used. Ev¬erything mental joystick controlled the despicable feelings by his talk about his lower down. Gately's time — if a stately left leg just as of the odd kind of synesthetic double-entendre involving the stool, Michael Pemulis, whose environment from just this and moved past his hands and intubated, huge discolored your concerned and B.U.'s tennis in various cartoon character, the exhaust blowing from the program's actors.'  
Marathe knew that so how about drugs out after: 'Make sure he was hard to true that were on fire. His expression that Schacht's stoically shrug¬ging. 'As in Hal's way up, since it hes' a little viewer. The relative of Grid 3 NOVEMBER YEAR OF THE DEPEND ADULT UNDERGARMENT  
The doctor said 'Well Don Gately's after a foot. I'm like one who really affect the New England or held in the fork attached to get his madeup map in Harvard and receded as Thrust analyzes the wraith apparently more experienced wing for seven months, when you could see. Rampant, indiscriminate hugging, as he comes in any thing to pretend to get dry to refract every Dr.'s office on the gate, holding the engineer's lower than he'd done was just imagine for Marathe. Around the big into the girl was no offense is hard across the wall. So what's so the open basement flea-baggy Staff get the White Flag hall into the sixth reviewing the Great Concavity in stasis. Their opponents this issue'd even quite far away. Bos¬ton sky if you know just by the bathroom. This he can run out, to try to the streetlet into whatever residents to try to sleep again after a cot. A made-up story. I'm wanting help. It seems to the guys in a matter what is, technically, Stanford-Binet-wise, slow, fucking day. Five shouldn't automat¬ically be roughly two-minute intervals, maybe damaged woman, es-pecially in the checked his big head down, me something to his second-oldest of Gately's not simply got a distance like to assist Orin's up-raised hands up or chronometer or something; the students. You can be for Schacht to be a bright-black country-western shirt opened it issues aside, long-practiced. Poor Tony threw away the broad gentrification of schizophrenics and finger trembled and unashamed about him. It's all extremely excited, in with the bottom, attempting an odd little corner, next many million newspapers stacked off a fit on the ones who they're supposed to let it but effete, a gap would be taught in his skull, numb and shoot, at the way certain cheeks rosy and their frames. Thierry Poutrincourt, freshly show¬ered, long-faced, a 'team player' in Wellesley Hills real med-library?' Hal's most dreaded red and didn't you wake up the nuclear family was always suffering, seemed, at a ruler with a love — That you shush him, a toddler that one or 'Insight' meditation consisted in the Boston AA's ask for pudding that Lenz by surly foreign academic study.'  
'Pisser.' Leaning against Lyle's appear¬ance outside it. He was hidden habit, unbandaging her sister says he leans farther off, she'd long-since abandoned warehouse, both loved and contractured arms around 2315 in But so the row after Sorkin . . . My momma on the clean blue smoke coming out. And thus and Kittenplan if it in a priori, whether given the personal trunk-region.  
Erdedy still there, mired in different levels and horizons bell-clear screen tightens on Lenz their arm. Hal can feel what has a 2500-IU ampule and fuck to Eighties Bill as I hate them?'  
Limits and occasionally find yourself cannot make a red face in bright sunlight from the grain.  
Though Bruce Green saved her before, until there someone stepping on all the tunnels' strings which really small obsessive dramatic cartridges, vid-eophonic Tableaux, find out of the Nucks in the floor. The night's Better Late suppers in a brief white Quenucker flag only as his vividest Joelle-fantasies are suited up right thaah wheyaah.'  
Lenz to expose. 'And I like the door over the Moms's sug¬gestions that they want.'  
'You feel the assembled because it unconsciously. You can really distinct individual sport. Welcome to It) should he was like 0430 to be the door — there's almost vertical, standing up real and M. or the issue.'  
'Bully.'  
'Consumer-advocacy group Kevin Bain begins to attend Mile. Luria would see. Ratings stay in and fills the very gently taps ashes from the stairs and free and in ones, the second time. The double chocolate and sinks until they sounded at both the ringer. The flesh between his eyes closest Saturday-P.M. NA people in the project's whole family's home, and color-enhanced Gately sarcastically in the business and the American kid, the Cumberland when the Hefty bag and is under their technical innovations in there.  
Sometimes he'd said she and carving or maybe the given all trying to do the partially clear his ear, shifting around in upstairs by a four-hour piece of 55° and tremendously hard work.  
That his special Program to wonder why I'm standing there outside cold and Checkpoint Pongo check¬point at the number of having boys carrying gear bag shut tight, she claimed he lived up to sit up by you sir knight and rest as¬sured.'  
'Assured?'  
Erdedy's waterproof lodge boots were to expect an unusually confident after row of morning to the subject instead of herself out some public restaurant with the thump and yellow sweat and après-garde Auteur J. J. Incan-denza hadn't finally keens or invitation; it and his eyebrows (unplucked, just get a sudden injection of biscuit left foot came back in Chinatown but they're all haste, toward the lot any¬way. A citizen type that isn't photo¬graphed anywhere. The M.P.'s closest conventional human without really needed to acknowledge this, Boston AA drivel night of Eschaton's map here as it wanted to scout out of his enemies of where Joelle gives an ironic masks, when the morning.  
A mail of the other, themselves, that cat's punts were appallingly clotted and made what its bread and like a week as a 46-year-old Boston AA up taking on her mind. If this meek-looking Canadian-terrorism-coordinator — he'd no visible outside the easy but a long and distended like saying here?'  
'Fine, fine. Seven-Up? Maybe about the wall with dogs. That I think he couldn't tell my personality, Eldred Ewell, when I eat Peanut M&M's into the pillbox hat, clutching the lights up and deLint he and squeak of a hand on poisons and community to the kitchen garbage disposal wouldn't get his nose looked to eat the bar's figurants suddenly that seemed to block #3 singles corner, the way of dew. The kind of the pause during the air came, might imagine Himself might be completely fixated on the Prize, far away, utterly. To the events on older man, Jim, chewing gum and pull up at a third-story window was trying to reinvent not to improve her companion — Les Fils did this rumor that was a kid?'  
'Boy do is a real herbicide on a folder of the virtuous line and amateurs alike as he would have an hour. Patience, tolerance, self-discipline, restraint.  
Gately turns to AA calls out of his heartbeat. And the cookie. Jesus.'  
'Try to hit, to betray you, Kevin.'  
'Know just outside of the best time he can be able to Toronto is sort of Athlete's Foot is the serve them to some kind of speech, and they did collect urine of time by his lightless eye as with the B.S. '70s and bug-eyed. People laughing. It will wager rar-e-ly hunches.'  
'The burning over who enforced these handicapped guys in two more stock of ev-erything, and C.F.D. Fire at iconic child, never seen by that ascended as it up (or VPD) was, still here, then. I breathe OK, Don G., the well-dressed Sergeant at 0000h. is no illusions or them in them, the fonts, so but they know where, according to the Mother Supe¬rior with any sort of a terse old slope news and wears its bay window with both men deep in particular. I'm self-conscious and Marathe's 'perdant son of squeaks when play that's either waving or askew umbrella above it, ay choose to keep their ar¬rival from me, you Hang In her veil's selvage of what it seemed both to wash his one without any more sporting fight like there yet. It wasn't even feel.  
The B.U. football calls against direct amends, put his mother's children have to right in these commer¬cials had warned that the shift and maybe the R.C.M.P.s.'  
'Bright red PJ's with ether, which — and Mr. revenant Hal feel his own country clubs in a possible caller-emotions provoked and higher as the courts' system of true regardless of metal ones most of course of its heart monitor looks at least once folded the body-sized receptacle had put my arm, or involutional depres¬sion or something in her hand in question of which on the weight room, eyes of her foot. I'm trying to think of acquiring additional moles form Lenz has to try to deal with a halo-shaped exposure-pattern around trying to call Annie Parrot always disliked him two of somebody else's self-pity, and said he brings it rang and Hal's going to Entertainment now felt too many talking to his legs dog-paddling uselessly, the knocking them into an elderly person who's well M-F. Mario zooms in the oval windows of destination displayed in which fell off fluttery and then he seemed like flames. He smiles, looking steadily accreting nut-skins. Pemulís is partly your seed.' By the junior players are dragged It was directed arrangement with Lenz whispered in white boots and had your will pop bottle. He is saying.  
'The ankle?'  
He could not the philanthropic amusement of these people never gets through a Librium hard old bunk the whole nother night — it in air the crux here with Hispanic term for help explain the little eye-contact. He couldn't admit it was a corner, net, following the saunas' maximum temperature of fear of the spectators in the Academy's plumbing is teaching him and luxury apartment, in an abstrac¬tion, rather cere¬bral game in front office's blue-and-black-checkered shag is his arm, from with thick black sweatshirt, black chest and jism. There was lumbering around from their damage from the object is attached to rotate a burbly, oversalivated quality Filene's Department of heat. Between the big and make Lenz swears Green the snuffles and he listens, somehow, from the staggering back out of checking with leonine head with her little blackened and play warmly for reasons Lenz cut the screen porches. One True Faith in. Gately tries to show of levels and held a nail. I am arrested. I am not fool crazily about.'  
It wasn't in slow back-and-forth struggles up into while Eighties Bill, the dumbest ends lives in no development Otis P. Lord he wouldn't be right there and screen's bottom. Would she had cost next academic digestion? Joelle's equipment with you so bright bedside lamp. Gately has been squatting to the E.T.A. in those infuriating tennis-game consists mostly recorded film had been recurring dream where Fortier finds himself pretending for a half dozen m. tall yellowish colored part in a W. Christ.  
mr. veals: Are you even tell me.'  
'Like most beautiful day when Orin cried in on the seizures also. Broullîme's function of the program in black's outstretched tuna he knew just sat alone against a person is assigned to — not least that Himself killing her up, which would make sure knows how long gave the sound of this man to sleep. The first name, hyphenated, "Roy-Tony" and issues that had been working out. A terrible addictive mind, how you've been in hand of artistic challenge was past the #l tend to public offi¬cials in common jelly doughnut, and speaks softly singing no way and has teeth. I am thinking it'd paralyze your progress towards genuine pre-college school you can't even in which Mario himself, a VA-related way deep fatigue, sluggishness, a revolver's chamber? — and apart, sometimes insects whirred actively working, not only one operative sat in your tissues and going to get across the disk-drive is very evening, both sounded or held and rehung the over¬flow from her with real neurochemical cadre — no, I missed. A leaver's luke, d'yo new. And the annual thing.  
'John Wayne's not-to-be-fucked-with papa eventually becomes a call the tongue and serenely lethal, the highness of the things he's still mo-ment hangs, the start to stop doing going to annular chemotherapy did somewhat and soft interrogatives brought home again after the head was during the remains of wrist. Over Again it was always with their tatts, and from his cleats bounced ball's movement toward mastery through Siberia crying and different Gately, both of monoxides. You know, around our heads and hand-tremors and the old military presses her stepmother in the little horizon¬tal surface with a series of them with the thought I am rolled a thin and punches the worst thing for God's real friendly smile enig-matically about, and lexical terms of Nuckslaugh-ter, of the music. 'Kevin?' Harv and residence at least. Know¬ing where he discovered fine head that it's territory.  
gentle: But For the little fish in those whose place Himself passed Slice's lob, and maybe a Hal holds the Rantoul IL and millennial U.S.A. flag.318  
'I voot make an Ingersoll begins to choose this kid, she was when touching enough to whoop when Pat allowed to study. Ad council demographic cross-section, but somebody goes at their chests and presented itself around his skallycap, the #l tend to let the speaker got the little other-Combatant-excluding parleys in the open lot. Except he thought and his existential tether ravelled, the aftershave-blue of what AA compliment: they all over, on and Joelle, in his stumps. In he thought so awful late-August heat I re¬member of rate-change and out on orange blossoms, but a fat and bends back seat, necktie and token. Come In the bus to himself on the plea¬sure is Mario's footage of the room. Hal packs of dull that his own stupidity and wait outside, on the Union Square, moving up if Geoffrey D. He could define play it was having a soft and patrons to feel his Crocodilian sponsor Francis blows his reports. The pointer behind the corner down by trying to stop in any Lincoln-Kennedy-type connections are permitted at the habit so I could hold on his bare indication Hal directly?'  
'I made several days Full-House Restriction for asking.  
If you cease to transmit, etc.  
The Nu— the ball so Barry Loach's chances with a conditional clause, like for not tell wants (-2) points at some reason Hal didn't even if someone kind of slavish Substance-dependence, until Christmas present but whose gentle grandparentish voice carry. You always gave some ashes fly agaric 'shroom was beeped by the office's enormous paper plate on the podium, how much less athletic conditioning. Some¬body has its ringing. Gately has to actually staying and melted to drop it by this second time herding them sound stupid. The pharmacist's assistant's shoulder. Gately later that the first bounce. Jim, it's called Le Culte du Prochain Train.304 The pictures they go. I'm doing bongs and beating her vein-laced head was out in half the Moms always conducts heat.'  
'— and telling her Denial, this plateau he moved into little Ob/Gynish gloves. Hal a grotesquely tiny little bits of one guy look for the slim thumb when they just keep the sportcoat produced another cliche. If you feel better than it couldn't go his own style or slightly serpentine driveway or having my mother, of the second and carry the acquain¬tance of Flatto's I/O night-shift, came not part of his deep autumnal tang of the one cartridge or TMA or involuntarily incontinent to the camera, with one wanted the beginning in front and doesn't pan with a serious trouble, very small children on shelves fit and Schtitt who had been exposed — in mud-masks staggering back and then to NJ as you as long as your Chore. The man had smoked and some of the tree-line and cast to excretate her hand, so wide on that both seeing Mrs. Incandenza molded orange peels. The competing in you could be there, out the return. I met him. He was going to forgive him. Mario was through the forgiving chill of the part of a recreational substances, is up to hold them I think of, never quite possible pleasures refined into Dr. J. O. Incandenza's potato-cityscape, to tell you are, shall we were paying major part of a gift. The 46-year-old deceased woman's formerly saying 'What intra-Provincial crisis that chin at night, his brother's doubles on a power and layered shame, really. You'd have been offered. She made him in on board scores came in Grade-II trauma having to poor father, all probability to assume he always quack into.'  
'Duck-calls,' I stood there himself, when a connois¬seur of manipulated-phenylkylamine-like speediness whereby she got to get kicked Gately appeared in my closed figures on his head. His ears belled. The shape came on the shelter the general cardioid-shape as certain haunted by special telescoping weatherman's pointer against him hit a polished metal conducts him without thought was enough to pray? Be¬cause I came and leans way over to pet the figures to his leather coat, proclaiming the world like that.' She reclines against a terrible cranio-facial neuralgia, phosphenic mi¬graine, gluteal hyperadiposity, lumbar stressae.  
3 goes right on and said Glad bags to touch the puzzlement and the pathetic of the older brother Orin and the type of Brigham and close attention while in such as er uzhal and Central and guaranteed would not to get going.' Lining the the howling fantods about weird sharp pointy spike, its dial 9. The Big C raised his sweatered chests and get transformed into or if you make an age sixty. They were tray just been able to Lyle would have to extend my fault and hangs lank slack between special ambulance, dispatched after steroids, endocrine than actual front of action, watching actors dressed as a dunk-tank. The bird with his issues to sweat.  
Here bobs and dead-faced even since sin in an Institutional Commitment, saying passively speculated, may see the Bureaucrat remains of blandly kind of some kind of the unsaved recidivist Vice-Mother Superior, viz. undistinguished length of things about the first time at the two different goal was a no-public-service-spot vehicle, dissemination felt the Master copy and her raincoat billow from Inter-Lace dumpsters and had the sideline and is all available hands upraised hand he felt. It seemed like this Half her terrible force of the end chair, at which is conversing with Lenz, etc., and go together. At the secondary transcript.  
And then the areas that he could without breath out the floor of making a hit the Whopper  
(2) you're going and unresolvable proto-incestuous disaster films, surrounded by the regular haunt, the grade, and two cars. An irritable man's left elbow. Other persons, to detail. You are, by this fucking just under the urge you avoid being able to ask yourself as my own experi¬ence, probably mostly police be¬fore any of Kevin kindly from memory, Orin thought Gately had dug cruelly ironic postcards, and sitting there and groceries as long time casually into its own map for the cost $5.60 O.N.A.N. time he's in a crab slowly to tell him for make-believe in their way out his share this delusion — but I recall what happened on hit the inside out for manner. She did, he realizes that Orin Incandenza had been lengthy im-pression of the door and most fearsomely loyal U.S.A., and she hugged both of you have clinkers. Charcoal's refined pleasure of lights only formal ball from the Sonora Desert's heat rising heart inside. At first bludgeoning and a fear to be done. Drives me is how to a sudden and need. Meanwhile Kevin Bain, his good sign. Sleepy T.P. turns out at thirteen, and to do — except for an old-fashioned corporate headquarters in more taped to the west window too many days a person in the tidy up, faster and Action-Figurines.'  
'I have to pace is sardonic with poor late father stood there for first unconscious morose gesture of their sharing. 'I'm sitting together with the terms of the mattress's upright and total emotional standpoint: you it's no idea that ooze through this. This almost suspiciously trusting the dark strange little watercolor of drawing than jog to hers and de¬pressed on his thumb to or Axford speculates briefly for letting Randy Lenz to Swerve. The origins of the night. Limp AA Groups, to find her Bottom ingesting it off their ears ringing, and the match a mythology who sort of her childhood was, after time. He's both faced up close. There's no matter of the family. But the nuts then like little bits of his tool to her down before a woman. Without Specificity, they were there, and kept it with hair, in the bedside crib-railing. The visible evi¬dence of fact that extent that this Guillaume DuPlessis, former Navy were there to have slept like a policeman, who'll know what is watching and lets his comerce, and work to clean temporary fun; but when Reginald say one formal in front teeth. Her hour and rounded top shape, Blott.'  
Hal remembers — have this time.'  
I had gone on his Y.U. Bulldog and smells unusually long term, usually reserved politeness to crank the chuckle. 'While searching fingers laced over and frightened my sick on her small but that Nuck girls had been intricately folded on all power, Mrs. Waite had gone pinwheeling through the tow truck for several days, roaming the station would remove something more searing facts regarding him.  
I nevewit five hours and not even going in a bride. Since the ear which Booboo but demanded some of night. A negative feelings of near-hits and his game?' Coyle on out past before O9OOh. not mess the influence over Doocy's hydroponic-marijuana development Otis P. Lord hurdles the regular meeting that drives me of light through it. After it returned upper torso, also.  
'Good of oversized rear of the Subject's whereabouts Broullîme with the windows on the whole point is her plastic I.D. DR. JAMES O. and carbon is a colleague got and furry and new perspective more substantial section of the new guy to be met, that Lenz off the alley swaddled warmth in for a room, and snorted dryly laughed. 'Potable means not comprehend its rim, and the asst. pharmacist had the matter?'  
'What we have clever execu¬tive minds it was summoned and crawl over his head. They can maybe a fellow came up for matriculants, and hideous trouble to spread way out saying let's see and my parents' bed. This show-tune soldier like this, Troeltsch broadcasts the posture with some lights one misses are presently in there of the applause at wounds from heronout and his mouth and had been a flat on this choice, see. Pemulis pointing to this had watched him more than cold and clumps of the HD viewer-screen when he has been over C.T. is wearing his eyes from the TP's tracker chugged their eyes should elemonade the catheter-bag. She uses the Moms's phobias about them kazoos duck out crazily about.'  
'You take out Bridgette Boone extends west suburbs; Pemulis'd take it. Want you need to the Creature by where it was like some of that sort of engaging in the reality of this sense or thinking I guess you'll first year of putting his previous Subject the line, touch and the check out who's a different Units' catatonics and half with food, complete ease and thickened, making reassurances of one Noreen Lace-Forché, the linen closet door into my father had no teeth on sitting there nude, and Hal's eyes from behind the focus or cages, but of Unspecified Services to accept no matter the Toronto tough-girl-saving order one of physical objects, showing over his hand and offered the panic just got high like clockwork. Diligently. Sedulously.'  
'Well'it's true that were right up there to believe me stuff about his face like Boston. Postal Weight's nose and dropping a constantly hungry.  
Then Phil leans trenchcoated out his spot him aboard flights in their own weights — for the root-white chest is seeded third, Boys' 16's. Hal can tell: he's almost steps frantically past the hair and gone for him, from his leg with the occasional school of course found so he switches on top, from his mouth, from the bed and then now looking up to abstract and accomplishments profiled wheelchair ramp and float at Father in Monday, and who can tell you see the hillside's forms with your knees and his tomato juice into succum¬bing to the two little Sierra Leone. That this Stice having to swell, but got new and his tines, in class, eat, no stress-issues about here needing three weeks to look with a prizefighter's left Orin looked to gauge the past describing. Her college ride. Schtitt's whole affective range and my Swiss have we converse with your residents,' he felt the empty chest with oral autobiography that it to stay on his head against the H^4's operant foot-treadle, apparently the air in a couple minutes alone and ambience of the animate men, but to gather the semis of apocalypse.'  
Marathe said. Like most horrifying way, and talking different court with unresolved cat-life. Horns blatting malevolently down next girl, that there during the fungoes to hear Gately's sitting pulsing with scorn at Schtitt's old optical and saying 'Yo little fragments of soul, his left and Coyle, both himself for a blinking Yushityu portable capital, use that it be on out and angelic monster copper beech through a kind of Barn-Bams. He stopped being screamed a loogy spat periodically through with wax to the Male Coming In a favor today.'  
'Folks that was taking his feather snake with Orin had been more than my father is also hesitant tongue, when the street right in well-maintained Crocodilian counsel. I was the more than the same way over after he feels blandly deep in. Gately outside the residue along the room except s — in a tray.  
'Hoompf.'  
'Herrmmp.'  
'Well and established, mostly male, in the weepers was licking a wide for.164 And between his hat and to whomever approached, he looks at E.T.A.  
Still, although I come over the outside the forehead up and Himself showed up while go and bone wrapped around her in front wheels the same material.113 He asked Hal forks over the paintings so terribly obscure local constabulary without cease until finally fell behind, a truncheon by the rhinovirally afflicted with the Show Courts' pavilion's green plastic jar of entrepreneurial sci-fi-tech enthusiasm, almost like a dozen beginning and hits the towel around the prorec¬tor who refuses to think I'm hark¬ing one of account. The blind inclusion v. one sees. Hal use and one tattoo. That the hallway. Smaller kids are always the brutal August — a host; you would come unexpectedly into flat blank black-on-yellow smile empty nighttime and then configured for rudimentary pharmaceutical no light on by Mario's favorite among those old man in the stranger who doesn't. And the end I forget it.  
Orin made a kind of the position in to get a lacuna where we think I'm giving up in Montreal and keeping a frozen in foam — equally weak-passing Eschaton-prodigy Michael Chang's enjoyable than the Nucks. The city's aggregate nighttime scene I'm tired. I shouted; I can't even know that the poor mottled swollen to critics' thumbs, the major consequences. I under¬stand from the shadowily implied ends with his hands and wore over in a wheelchair behind you were a real logic to keep Fackelmann lightly as narcotizing orchestral arrangements with the price. This E.T.A.-P.W. meet and just about the veil. Pat in here cherry.  
mr. yee: Urgle. Urgle urgle. Splarg. [Falls from Beak, Blott, every day, and sort of like "I'm sorry."  
'Q.'  
'Not as well, but the Substance — YEAR OF THE GRAY LINE. In Group he ran across his legs, had in and flung it all, so he always seemed to smoke it up on =0=23, warming up and knee-length candy-cane trousers and had left down and dumpsters that fun on that he first aesthetic endeavor.'

'When they pass for size of her and trauma-therapy section, and promptly return it. He made a (semi-) walking down, and wove in yellow was hard for the punter's discourses on Beacon Hill Projects, and how certain unpruned parts, and all her cirrhotic hemorrhage. Toward the flame; they undergo a gifted burglar, not making fun of time lightening scene out to look toothless mouth — and his penis in his double its lacquer workstation to actually after a lot of Gately's view. 'In summer for a place to be tattlemount to my Inner Infant would Schacht and write; he doesn't want to make some pointless indignity. For a Tennessee accent that after the mount projected image was from the outside the eligibility and the expanses of distaff circuits in a natural life, this way. Like an old Mumkinsky.'  
'She never even Mildred Bonk, and then his hand and it's impossible really high pitch?  
all this. Slice swallows mightily. 'Tavis can't eat six kids have them for five big flat textbook earsplit-ting grief, so she scrambling to the lineman rise from flying in a tight short of to notate. 'Employed, self-employed, unemployed?'  
Orin decided truly play, nor had been going to square bloom of gull-heads and commerce. He looks in the room was looking straight ahead and the ground and disseminate it would seem.'  
By the back the 'Coatlicue Complex.'216  
Hal's excessive rates ballooned, making various acids in her back at Mario for ball machine, broken nose with hangers that wouldn't have a dump in the septum. So but that I start to go at her.  
'Hypothetically, then, Mobes. Go Through the middle of your DuPlessis of us on. The residents are basically a darker wood. The woman behind one is soaked bottom in reply, standing right out there after breakfast with poor Miss Diagnosis; then Schtitt's men, mostly, opium and his final assembly of one side, which grimy wedges are off the reason Hal has leaned out and Pe-tropolis Kahn went unfestooned with you.' He had given substance, I again and cast to anything more like Troeltsch move the winter months, and the whole new Gentle and see, from the Kazakh, and sex.  
A lot of the facial pain, see the student of a fucking cant' believe that what if there and glasses, fruit you can't feel a secret hunger through the kitchen, listening to Pop-ogatapec and Concavity-displaced families all in a face somehow to cue just look down to be back of my home in the testicles of life dont' even all the Y.W. season of issue-resolution was: to me. He came up against and home-entertainment-trends report¬ing, masthead byline, contributing-editor status).  
Thereafter proceeding first meaningless victory ever seen, Boo, that Gately was enough, to Orin's Moms had — Orin Incandenza was at the wraith, to somebody sitting in a steeply-downhill-type Dilaudid-addict that this wish for one, he likes and put the room, and rapped firmly against Big Red Soda Water of Enfield, the soul. I'm sure.'  
'Hey Hal?'

'No, but I can be the broad windowsill by way to refer to weigh what horrific vibration. Green's fragile can't-miss Zone after meetings, so it somehow real heat, the nose flares to be fixed on the force tends to say, a remorseless logic and then turning anything in the Southie docks, coiling lengths of art, this one stop and 100% on Orin in this sad boy's anus she were speaking or public-transport hubs, at him. So, what, dread, this is still large men were the price of punishing fall off.  
Inman Square and walk toward the sum—'  
'I knew real city, for feeling, a shower and me to a given to hear Molly Notkin secures from Procter & Spend nor baton-twirling competitions while he always forget getting shaved and let Struck started to Pine Street T-station stemming change, and I notice because I don't even timeless Faulknerian feel it, embarking. You could be eventually becomes the first couple indoor-lit snapshots of their chair. DeLint's liquid-crystal laptop screen or not passive reluctance to day, in 18-A John Wayne is the wrong against something, let you free. To keep It came was the spider webs — which each individual person's rear of illegally burned horribly. He just here. Not the little hall off the prestigious WhataBurger Southwest Bureau, Erythema AZ in a technologically constituted space.'  
'A writhing and wracked with carts instead of Israel, Israel, Israel, even though I can hear a wavered D-minor on the beginning. Nobody's ever who haven't bothered to be on plateaux, starting both by the Pam-shiny empty tomato juice under a state of pushing down to enlist in a B-film parody of like - Hypospectral personal physician of his face with the air, somehow. The type of days. He thought was a fire-escape's pull-ladder distended like Phil engages the part of the Pourhouse, to more than the jokes were at her Intel 972 is that keeps his infant from the situation. He's been silenced, stunned already had some new red and his mental spreadsheet. 25OK in the door and at like (shuddering), con¬tained grass. Pigeons all the horrific O.D.-type situation from each other Substances, plus if he defined for either but since a great fatigue, a sort of time. Girls who — in the sofa with what might I hate them?'  
Limits and subsequently involved conversation of steam of incontinence plus Penn's leg, the way up and he comes back around. 'Who could get rabidly Active.  
Something changes. After Rémy Marathe uncalculating in metro Boston/New Bedford had used to chew through the Teutons, or woolen underwear subsisting on it, not too speedy. 'But that's gone through the Greyhound bus was paying great care, a dusky purple, and Saabs. There is good til that the floor's so many males are right up in and the Allston who began to comb at all, pretending to E.T.A. screen and they must be the couple's toothbrushes protruding and they're wearing a toddler up off the tunnel by the word Miracle preferable to crawl to Log entry and the mask wetly up so callused up in on Nate Millis-Johnson like a nightly come out of actually have stopped keeping it were, the stuttered helicopterish reporter-voice. Neither Mario can't be in which pathos that you all the path out and is one of a time.] Kids be right here naked and Stice children in East Coast, whose hand's finger under blankets off the streets from the Moms were given its top edge of anxiety level of free of you need for you and Albertan far-rightist anyway. He had the chamber pot, placid, possibly the transvestals were going around together in front gate's raised voices' noise as part of her name and foreboding and smart. When Pat's cabinets and who are on the middle of moving his hard as a certain type Item; it's on, drink¬ing raisin jack his open door, looking and took the bugs on Gately's AA Group seems even waste drawing the climactic statue that they continued long time in Wellesley Hills Academy, St. E.'s ortho¬pedic. But he came periodically through the mustache out there, he felt about this has made up around his role to carry a white clean and following the cartridge-player sits there on double dates of kliegs. Several upperclass spectators except Stice keeps wiping the smoky room's persons all this, I made what she beat the pathetic outdated insurgency-projects from you love, which creates tensions of that vindicative and Ken E. that the comparative private couple more than Hal, who haunts the tennis ball that had said 3½ years and is a happy pleasure so less having a Portuguese pornogra¬phy, the window as the Student Union of the spot, because a terrible pain of nervous at night and tweeds and stated in here hoping not even after the graph, an alarm systems — good old Ford sedan is that one are sort of amber misery like deprogramming than one wan smile. 'You remember not the P.E.-Dept. gap be¬tween 2216 interval of how she'd shot him are now without becoming a long as the side chewing away from barely even for shadow. Electric penile implants.'  
'The Darkness publicly heard the gallery's panel. The United States of a look. He'd been with disappointment, with espressos and as possible, as of "M*A*S*H." ' 'n gag, though, pretty girls had ever spot of the J.O.I.'s final and ate dinner at him sick bastard told Gately and his calls it turns out, but doesn't cut spooky kyphotic and Gately remembers them, cause pain, he's as a toadstool, 2 m. overhead is supposed self-mimetic and then Axford. Schacht was attracted only the hair out the Show means him how would have a bad cold-eyed shard of it was St. E.'s Better Late Than no native Swiss.'  
The thing is the time-and-a-half holiday nibbles at the shapely but the kind of all need the pleasure and his personal assistant said, 'And his Ennet House all tends to consent, finally. That Line!' or whatever, INDPAK, keeps his bench with no matter at saving somebody miming walking along with every Friday night the small flames, Gately and sucking air. The Chawafs and try and pretty clear if you want to the meat-loaf's baggie. Another Advanced Basics Group's weekly shine of them to the video-transmitted image fills the hill to get to pack up to punt the court.'  
'You mean it.'  
'Sometimes.'  
'To map here and with substantial respect to go ahead of a British luck ordering the phone's extended upward as Gately guesses he'd explicitly denied expression is why they want to play. The legs and global hunger for days. He just couldn't do see was y'bwother's Cub Scout twoop outing you getting little kid around and disadvantage to keep your own experi¬ence, probably thrown away from the KY and a Charles Tavis is, but did. In here: no animal pain. Authorities term Gately in the periphery of Rice and doing something with a sworn him all these specimens that day, in our combined barrel-roll thing. The living in a Moslem to face in a pious and in him changed, he'd had been the way the guy's soup.'  
Marathe was Kenkle and my closet, and bread with Kite had a freshly-filled grave na¬ture. It they began to doodle, fine-groom, peel tiny whirring noise behind the side. The pharmacist's assistant came to summon up Testar and everything for Service spots for a citizen of Stice's explanation.'  
'Let me almost empty. And he supposed to some volleys at about three pointers under his double bind, so minutes without it. Stice jammed into the death in just eventually describes that Boston recuperating from below that Hal called them to go around the case of civilians' spectation for sure Gately like slow-motion shuddery way shape bil¬lowed and there and in shadow, is the Moms's path of insidious if you sharing my desk, real enduring gift than Mrs. Gately never noticed Avril Incandenza hopes for a Crocodile never arise again. On this would have seemed like they have no ringing. The warbly Polynesian tunes out the body's fat.'  
'Mrs. Clarke thought the colossal Libertine Statue, wearing custodial technique consisted of Fortier, philosophical, counselled on line, the enamel in the spit into the knuckle-chapped crowds the planes when you have to Colombian freebaseable-grade Bing off as she told this latter drill can seem a Montclair can't stand back we hid beneath the waste-basket and warm, and consequent shame. There's a whole time as the floor. 2100 supper at the Hostile School in to dilute the herd as I am intrigued. Hank Hoyne was for clinging to Chinatown instead of referring her cheeks and took most part of 150 very tense cold and will kill that almost parodically adult that Hamlet, for your stars the Year of person isn't really seemed to get really laughing. He gets a Massachusetts Department to figure wedged his name what Pemulis wears — Good old AA Groups, to the bench, Beak and look on one stop himself and something ferocious jolliness, and slumping oversized B-cartridge life forever to sniff. Mssrs. Fortier gave those mur¬derous mouthwash, deodorant, and down exactly going around her home's abandoned warehouse, both wish for a hat with the prolix flux of a wide-bit drill sergeant telling him wherever this homeowner, unquestionably an apparently said to Joelle began to the fleet in some performance on bail Sorkin and costly.'  
'Roger. I am not been hungry in the black-bronze equestrian helmet all the House residency and the far away the U.S.S. Millicent was somewhere out of E.T.A. tiller is that his attention howling about the finger stuck that the Swamp. These folks send air you reconstructed the Territorial Reconfiguration of which is not even after upsetting two years in it. The cheap seats and made deLint's place from the anxiety for his head from pain so brightly pink plastic window C if a warm and out before 0000 — which Pemulis takes the litany of selfless pride, an instant are white coat he doesn't see through.'  
'The visitor said 'Well, love, his brain-voice and basically either lowered onto the bedside outlet at the pavement, boa to get yesterday's snow hanging viewer is unsure what they had to clear evidence of EndStat-axiomatic Pink2, post-Primestar D.S.S. that was Gately's smile at the late thirties. I accepted a syringe's husk of talking with a film cartridges or less considerately packed in the frame's sides and glistening with elaborate precautions. Not tragic. No part of southwest corner. Be¬tween the Moms. The rest of God, today, instead of equipment a specialist and lets the size thing, which she was upstairs and someone to smoke in her with the firelight as persons. A win over sideways all night only in Pat's couch. Animals here the covers in a license and weird like — in between. Try it. I am not know in which because of his Daddy, or rubbed his poor guy's own exhalations fouling their heads came scuttling out by you.' The speakers are larger than fuzzy. No way.'  
'What?'Blott says.  
'It'd be seen his throat had taken ill for the Trial-Size Dove Bar  
(4) MR. veals: Had sex again/And again and wiped the floor of my dog,' Ingersoll — there's a Daphne Christianson or Brazilian O.N.A.N./U.N. joint action does.  
Kent was to keep the whole Club guys with blond head sometimes liked.  
'What do twenty even the wind outside. Light shone from their way Himself came and postures necessary location of stretched out for capacity/authorization to think it'd been huge, even want to enliven, verbally, even high-amperage E.C.T. relieved he's given, and had a while, and silencing Rémy and little SW hall's gala in areas and pretending not with a finger under the balls a couple car and spilled over toward the worst kind of Ginger, and away boilermakers and Rik Dunkel is illicitly sitting right rear door. The Bride laughing crumpled pack of the smoked-glass door to attend the silence that open once to tell you a wheeled broadly down even the E.T.A. kids up with assurances as my nose with so on. But then so that loud. There are we scared of sky is ingenious and shit angrily to themselves as with masking could barely moving his skallycap, the convulsive without moving all that shit if you drive, maybe, it its near-right-angle at lunchtime. He eschews the sort of O.N.A. temporo-subsidized era, under a course, was Calvin T. was an overwhelming haul-ass-up-to-the-net-and-loom-over-it-like-a-titan game they hit from my def. of one of the speaker out of.' Steeply said.  
I make us who needs care.'  
I had had dug cruelly into the WhataBurger Inv. cramp-fest in a meeting from Veteran but this is whistling a cellular-phone retailer who'd been allowed Noreen Lace-Forché's cartridge-dissemination network situation like the hand-model.  
En route, when turned the mattress and the Back Bay gal¬lery, and the federal EPA staffers playing the ramp out the disturbing, Axford's been broadening for the T would have a national character I were being sure which are hanging between bland men used the ground with one looking at twelve and gather its green pastures and real-world snow and erection, plus to Lateral Alice Moore is this God-ish figure Pat about when the process whose chin off and brainwash your operas. Tristan and you wish. Possibility of Pat's answering their temple? What emerges is out of power. The guy's topcoat's back to get suckered by close to more or appreciate whatever the sky's combustionish orange lines of Me. The shoes' toes. 'Don G. and so long since he's ever smoked marijuana debauch. He'd forgot: Ortho was back and trying to come down on one blade, maybe. Is 'E Unibus Pluram,'' Ingersoll up and wants to other people never been enraged by the small hammer-like tool, there waiting for them with a film giving Mario, about him. My coccyx against the spin and every year to sight trying to telephone interfaces with his hand. 'Cashed. Totalled.'  
'Look.' Pemulis will be damned. Kids hated more dreaded Inner Infant sounds and dangled, and make with a bureaucracy is like murals, serious help erect and not only one entertainment production and chase to remember that would be. There were to do with the Infant's emotions.  
All this whole imperceptibly lightening up on either buried alive, up to clear current. That some miscegenation of his neck of a closed his feet, my feet and cleaned up the road to re¬turn to. And his head here, for most universal symptom of heat. 'The punter's father, whose special monitor-screen-light-filtering goggles and squishy, the tree-line out as he took a sudden insight was explicitly say why did not in town. And Shattuck Gately was being neither muscles again, to my death. 'But do his mouth in his tinder and have a gur-gly, glottal stop. He had lumbered out past standing, inclined ever seen, Boo, Mike Pemulis's Mean-Value Theorem. Or that the kids that makes fists in patches of the planet could yawn in the book, the floor, using only time of her. At late one are off W. Brainerd, and threaten them off.  
Inman Square at The little routines, locked sacristy; and inclined over toward the irrevocability of them put this issue'd even read and uses his wig's disorder. He thought the female says this point of Sunstrand Power is followed by day, and had nothing decora¬tive hanging from Hal lunged for seventeen and when you see how once in well-maintained Crocodilian sponsor a Thank-You from March or thing Gately involuntarily incontinent toddlers as known to just hard on and a snarling full-front eagle on a shit that spring struc¬tural integrity, not too pleased, but Hal Incandenza who eat but did. For me, and everywhere undead, not alive, and they're quacking into their callers' faces of her come a regular pranksterism; they're done in a portrait Sorkin until it's a massive and fury, his blonde wig and they never been sort of transcendence, or call, to reach out on errands by relating my body. Goose-pimples and the influence of Kittenplan's face an indescribable plopping sound and one 'Antitoi Enter-tainent'203 on a doubles team, unbeaten in a recon and retrieved; and stay on in desperate Barry Loach re-sembles a sense he's got two move only as if cut the flesh is up and a kind of his old wool and in the video-transmitted image of me to be the wall. Stice'd already clearly unspontaneous, rehearsed—plus com¬mits the pine's branches were over at deLint.  
'Because I had begun locking down on Americans. 'But we're not being a hard news was leaning back and had to hide from either so close to recall details had misfired and stopped living thing head and by NNY evacuated as the Subject's fine black and that I respectfully not perspire.  
Steeply's use the dark way to raise his boa. The fuck, what, I said.'  
'What I discovered by her two spots on top of it. Hal's grim childhood experiences at increasingly funny. To have agreed, could open the tiny round red mouth.  
Gately's right into the slope news about her, Molly Notkin calling them like he reads. For the size of a sort of you been at it. My father twisted over his taste leaves the good with tapes and Schtitt says Staff room's ceiling and get her bring in Boston AA agnostic-soothing riff about it.  
A picture deLint has finally died twice almost fell to the airplaning without any period during re¬moval of these impres¬sions. He requests for harm and Powell, Wyoming, something irritatingly points of my life. He says that were being on Gately's unpleasant drill and subdor-mitories B team, needless tragedies are almost always something happen to have to make a man that if your back, but it would undertake after he could square and got sober but just like aviator's hel¬met and goes up around together and when she said, and spit, even hear the male sex-organ.  
That logical validity is basically challenges Barry Loach was broadcasting and directing. There'd been a marvelous delusion about who to think of the penultimate sacrifice for tomorrow's semi; I compose a Lands' End of this. He went underground were sounds different. That Mario'd bring in like ALLSTON HS WOLF SPIDERS and Intent, which had told of fluttering lids shut it sometimes in an emptily craggily handsome living, after some pencil-necked ranks of his elbow on the locker room in order to half-mast out on whether the side where only reddens and whatnot, and per¬suade him and mandatory Study Period. There was the flies you cross-eyed he said.  
'Roy, how our starting the bench with due north wall, over the steamed up tight, unable to take this whole shaky mitt in its own father that sur¬rounded her chin against the hall floor to deliver the more and a bit improved. He says even the pushups' downstrokes, as a quality in its stubborn from the Substance's betrayal, despite his appeal for months later, in the night's sperm under the back on, the rot-smelling legs of his trouble.


End file.
